Reader x Vocaloid
by oXo Akino oXo
Summary: This is just full of reader x Vocaloid(males) characters, latest IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!. Please read and review! Please mind the title XD!
1. Len Kagamine

Share: **A/N Hey~ I did a Reader-insert story, since it's hard to find some in here and I myself is also a Reader–insert fan so if anyone finds a site that have Reader-insert please tell me!(This is my first time I did a x Reader so please tell me my mistakes)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid, nor you maybe Russia does?**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Reader x Vocaloids boys**

**Warning: -**

**Summary: Short stories that involves the reader and the vocaloids boys.**

Vocaloid= somebody's P.O.V/ author's P.O.V

"Vocaloid"= Talking

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

First: Len Kagamine

Title: Bananas

Summary: You had always hate bananas, but after Len had…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

It was a typical and normal day in the vocaloid household, you were minding your own business Miku is eating her leek and Rin is complaining something to Kaito about orange is better than a something. Everything is normal until the living room door was smacked open and reveal an angry looking blond boy and a scream shook in

"WHERE IS MY BANANAS?"

Everyone was staring at the blond boy while the room was hung with silence, after some minute you and the others were resuming what you guys were doing earlier and act as nothing had happens, ignoring the blond boy.

"WHO TOOK MY BANANAS!, IT IS YOU RIN?' shouted the blond boy

"Huh, Why are you suspecting me Len? I didn't steal your bananas" replied Rin in annoyance

"Then who took my bananas?" Len said

"Didn't you ate finish it this morning Len?" you said

"Did I?" Len ask

"Yeah, you did." You replied

"Then let's go to the supermarket to buy some, come on (your name) let's go"

"W-Wait uwahhhhhh!"

You were dragged by Len to the supermarket.

~*~*SUPERMARKET~*~*

"Ugh! Make this quick Len, you know much I hate bananas!" You exclaim

"Be patient (Your name) Len replied

*sigh* "Why did you pick me to go grocery shopping with you, you can just ask Miku-nee, Kaito-nii or Rin?" you asked

"Because Miku-nee will slap me with her leek, Kaito-nii will go and harassed me and Rin will annoy me so basically you are the most normal person that I can go out with." Len say in a matter-of-fact tone

"Ohhhh" was all you can said.

As you were waiting Len to pay his bananas which it looks impossible since the line was long, until it was his turn to pay you were already outside waiting for him which make him carry his bags of bananas outside.

"Sorry for the wait (your name)" Len said

"It's about time Len w-whoa did you buy all the bananas?" You asked, while pointing to the Recycle/plastic bag.

"No, just only half" Len replied smiling innocently

"I-I-It's look heavy, let me carry some Len" You said.

"Thanks (your name)" Len replied

As you and Len were walking home, which is far away you begun to think how long are you going to walk plus your hand is feeling sore because of holding the bag. After the long walk you and Len had finally, at home and found that Miku and the others weren't home and only find a letter said "we're going to Luka's place to save Kaito"

"Well Len looks like Rin and the others aren't home, and I'm tired so I'll be at my room to take a rest" You said while yawning.

" W-wait (your name), there's something that I want to ask you!" Len said

"Can you just tell me tomorrow? I'm tired now Len so I get going to get some sleep" you replied as you were about to go you felt a pair of hands at your waist preventing you to go.

"L-Len let go of me please I'm tired" you whine

"Well that's a no for you (your name)-chan as he speak seductively that cause shiver went down to your spine, wait did he just called you (name)-chan yeah he did wait what! If he called you (name)-chan don't tell me that he just went to spice mode, oh no oh nonononononono that can't be! What date of time did he go spice mode.

While you are lost in thoughts, you suddenly felt his lips brushed your lips in a small, innocent kiss wait what lips? Kiss? Len is kissing you, wait this got to be a dream it got to be because there's no way that Len is kissing you. But too bad it's not a dream as you felt his tongue grazed against your bottom lip, begging for entrance, which you gladly gave him as his tongue explored the caverns of your mouth, he surprising taste like bananas which is sweet and you didn't know good is bananas taste like.

As you let your mind wandered, he had parted away leaving the mix saliva still connecting AND that's the time you regain your senses which makes you shout

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING LEN KAGAMINE, T-THAT'S M-MY F-FIRST- you were cut off when Len put his hand on your mouth and whisper

"I love you, (your name) and I hope you like bananas now…" with that he left and let you standing there dumbstruck with your cheek burning red.

"W-WHAT!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**It's kind of very rush… oh well hope you enjoy the first chapter and the next chapter is:**

**Rei**

**Luki**

**Now vote and please review!**

**-Akino**


	2. Luki Megurine

Share: **A/N Hey everybody! I'm baacckk so yeah I wrote this like when I was at year(primary) 4 or 5 and I found on a who know where box then I reread it and my reaction for this is like "why's my writing suck so much? so anyway I'm too lazy to change anything so just read this crap anyways(I would be happy if you review anyway) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid, nor you maybe Russia does?**

**Rate: T**

**Paring: Reader x Vocaloids boys**

**Waning: you guys will think that Luki is pretty yandere and, it's very crappy I tell you C-R-A-P-P-Y. P.S. This is taken in Luki's P.O.V**

**Summary: Short stories that involves the reader and the vocaloids boys.**

Vocaloid= somebody's P.O.V/ author's P.O.V

"Vocaloid"= Talking

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I want to be with you till the very end, I want to stay by your side forever but this is just a vain wish. I can't be by your side no matter how hard I try it's just can't reach you. your too far away I can't reach you, I want to be with you so much that it's hurts me you never notice me even though we're always together.

when we were small we're always be together I will be there and you will be there smiling, your smile is like sunshine to me I always love your smile and I love you also very much but I can't bring myself to say it. we're always together as long as I could remember but one day everything will change as time passed by you'll grow up as well for me our bond aren't that close anymore it become more distance you get yourself friends as well for me we're no longer as close as before. I don't like that I hate that I don't want to lose you, you're my precious friend my precious (your name) I always dream about me and you in a world where nobody can interfere us, you'll be always there smiling at me like you always did when we were small holding hands sleeping below a big sakura tree laughing together even this is a dream this enough make me happy, The simple act of thinking you fills me with happiness that's what I always say but that's are all lie I really want you be by my side I know it's sound selfish wanting you all by myself but I can't help it!

I need you I want you so much I can't bear it when you were with another guy laughing and smiling especially that Kaito, you smile at him like the same way you smile at me when we were little no I don't want that! Your gentle smile only belong to me… You forget the promise we made when we were little that I will always protect you no matter what I will be you knight and you will be my precious princess (your name) you laughed and said " then you will always be there for me and save me ok Luki!" that was the promise we made but I think you have long forgotten about this.

You would probably find a new knight that will protect you maybe I'm just your temporary knight . your knight might be that guy Kaito or anyone, why does it hurt me when you were with that Kaito even though Kaito is one of my friends I felt that my blood boils whenever I see you with Kaito, Kaito is a playboy you should know that (your name) but I'm to scare to tell you. Now that I can only watch you from afar (your name)…

One day you came in to my class and pull me up from my seat and start running to the park I was suspicious so I didn't ask any question, we stop at a place that reminds me of our childhood. You offer me a drink and then stare at me with your big teal colour eyes I always like that colour of your eyes then you finally said something

" hey Luki I want to ask you something" you asked

"what is it (your name)?" you start to blush and said

" well I think you might know that umm.. that is do you think that Kaito have a girlfriend" you said

"eh! What did you just said" Luki exclaimed

"I said that do you think that Kaito have a girlfriend" you shouted

"I think no" Luki reply

" Really!" you asked

"em..yes" "that's a relief I kinda like Kaito you know Luki, I mean he's kind and funny I like that" you said

"oh… is that so"( (your name) you like Kaito no it can't be true right, right? You got to be kidding me right?)

"and you know I'm planning to confess to him later" you said

"eh what?!" Luki exclaimed

"I said that I'm planning to confess to Kaito! Really Len you really seem to space out from just now" you said

"no…no (your name) don't ! Don't confess to Kaito!" Luki said

"huh? Why" you asked

"I shouldn't have tell you earlier that Kaito is a playboy! He's just playing with you Miku don't get fool by him!"Luki shouted*

"what do you mean Luki? I don't get it, why do you say Kaito like that? Kaito isn't what you think he is! He's nice to me to everyone! How can you say that Luki? Why? I tell you this because you're my most trusted friend ! Luki… I hate you! I hate you! Why can't you understand my feelings? I shouldn't have ask Luka!" you started to cry I felt guilty for saying that… I shouldn't have just shut my mouth I just made my most precious person cry…

"I'm sorry (your name) " you stopped crying and run away

I haven't seen you in days since that incident but when, I saw you that day you were with Kaito smiling happily I felt very disgust seeing you with him. I guess you wouldn't need me already. That Kaito I hate him from the bottom of my heart! you stole away my (your name)I hate you from doing that you stole away my (your name),oh yes why I haven't think of that if you disappear from this world then the problem should have solve right? But I can't do it because this will made (your name)very sad so I will let you go for your name)sake… I always sees you with her smiling and laughing with her it's disgusting! I know that behind that mask of yours is something that is very unpleasant!

On one day you look for me again you do the same thing to me pull me up from my seat and start running to the park I was suspicious again so I didn't ask any question you pull me to the same place and suddenly you burst out of tears and embrace me and said

"Luki I shouldn't have listen to you!"

"about what(your name)?"

"about Kaito"

"what happen to both of you!"

"he…he… cheated on me! He was just using me to get Meiko's attention!"

"what!"

"I'm so sorry to you Luki if I had listen to you none of this might happen… I…I… thought Kaito like me but it turns out that he is just using me! Luki I'm sorry, I'm sorry I should had listen to you."

"don't worry (your name) it's alright… and I will teach Kaito a lesson ok (your name)just watch me I will protect you!"

"Luki… em alright!"

On the next day I went to find Kaito,I meet him at the school rooftop and shouted at him

"what have you done to(your name)!"

"well noting I just say that I can't be her boyfriend anymore is there any problem?"

"yes there is a problem Kaito, you made (your name) cried and broke her heart you know how much courage and time for her to confess to you!"

"so what, all the women are all the same as well for her I'm just playing with her and even she is cute I find her dull"

"what do you mean by dull?" "well that I don't know myself too but I just find her very imperfect that's all you know."

"you… how dare you say that kind of things to (your name) she is like an angle and you don't understand! That is I have enough with you Kaito Shino!" as I punch Kaito in the face and leave a red mark at his face

"ahh… what do you do MEGURIINE!"

"just simply teach you a lesson an let me warn you Shino if you dare to get any closer to Miku you will get more than a punch! You get that"

"kuh...don't get all confident Megurine and I would remember it!" as you ran away wow you just look like a bad guy in a show when the hero defeat you . oh no look at the time I should get going by now (your name) is waiting for me I'm planning to tell (your name) something

When I went to the park I saw you were waiting already so I went up to you and said

"sorry did I take too long?"

"no I just got here oh and by the way where did you go?"

"oh I just thought Kaito a lesson that's all"

"EHH!?.. oh is that so and what do you want to tell me Len?"

"well (your name)I…I…I like… like…"

"you like what Luki?"

"well that is I…I LIKE YOU(YOUR NAME)! Since childhood I just don't dare to tell you that I like you, because I'm afraid that you will not like me back!"

" Luki… I don't know what to say…" "it's ok (your name) if you don't like me back but that is ok I just want to tell you that's all"

" no Luki… it's not like that it's just that I don't know that you like me, I thought you like that Neru Akita girl"

"Huh! Neru Akita no hell way wait I barely know that girl, you know she seem so…so…so… ok I don't know how to describe her"

"ahahahahahahaha…"

" what? What's so funny?"

"no it's just that you don't know how to describe someone and beside this is the first time! I mean you're so smart! Ahahahahahah… ouch my stomach hurts, oh and Len I accept your feelings thank you now I think about it I like you as well but I'm also too afraid that if I tell you that I like you, you will hate me"

"(your name)…I won't hate you and do you really mean it!"

"yes I mean it why do I need to lie to you anyway? beside lying to you won't even make money"

"(your name)… I…I…I thank you, thank you for accepting my feelings

" " oh you don't even need to thank me Len I think that you and YOU only is my knight"

"(your name)… you still remember our promise?"

" of course I do"

I lean in closer to you and gave you a kiss at your lips you were blushing madly and said

"What…what are you doing"

"giving you a kiss on your lips because you accept my feeling, my precious princess (your name)and we are a couple already"

"What… LUKI THAT IS MY FIRST KISS!"

" Come to chase me if you can(your name), if you can I'll give you another kiss, hey wait I thought Kaito had kissed you?!"

"What! COME BACK HERE LUKI MEGURINE YOUR GOONA PAY FOR THIS!"

"ahahahaha come catch me(your name)"

"COME BACK HERE MEGURINE!"

And so this feeling I want to deliver to you is complete let's see what will happen in the future…

SIDE STORY:

As for Kaito he learn that Meiko is a alcoholic and has regret liking her I do remember that he say "(YOUR NAME)come back I'm so sorry to dump you can we restart?"

well no way Shino (your name) is mine! Now that you learn your lesson how does it feels?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A/N: Do you like it? I hope you will like it anyways who will I do next… Which Vocaloid do you want me to do? Hmmm… but I don't know when I'll update again since I have my year end exam on October 22 so I need to study or else my mom's gonna nag at me again -.- so please review! Bye-Bye**

**-Akino**


	3. GumoGumiya

Share: **A/N Hey~ I'm back for a new chapter, the last chapter sucks a lot oh well anyways hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid, nor you maybe Russia does?**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Reader x Vocaloids boys**

**Warning: -**

**Summary: Short stories that involves the reader and the vocaloids boys.**

Vocaloid= somebody's P.O.V/ author's P.O.V

"Vocaloid"= Talking

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Third: Gumo/Gumiya

Title: Questions

Summary: He always asked you questions...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Today was a typical normal day, you are reading (your favourite[1] book) your friend Gumo sat at the sofa upside down with a goofy grin plastered at his face and asked you strange questions.

"Hey (your name), why are you beautiful?" he asked

"Who knows, ask my parents or ask god why" you answered

"Then why are you so smart?" he asked

"Because I like to read that's why" you answered

"Hmmm… then why do you like reading and not spending time outside playing with me or climbing trees with me? He asked

"Because I like reading and beside you always do extreme stuff and I'm not going to climb trees, remember the last time I climbed a tree and fell down to the pond" you answered

"Ah…that sorry about that (your name)" Gumo said

"Whatever" you answered

"Then…Then" Gumo said

"Listen Gumo if you're gonna asked me questions again I might as well go home" you said

"Ehh… no please (your name) don't go yet, please this is the last question I'll ask please, please" Gumo begged and giving you the puppy eyes, you of course can't resist[2] those eyes might as well give up.

"Fine, but this is the last time ok" you said to Gumo

"Yay Thanks (your name) I love you so much!" Gumo cheered

"D-Don't say that hurry up and asked!" you blushed and said

"Fine, then (your name) why do you like to be with me all the times?" Gumo asked

"You're still asking that question, *sigh* because I like you ok happy now?" you answered

"Yes, I'm happy because that is my favourite answer (your name)" Gumo said as he lean and kiss your cheek

"W-What don't do that you idiot" you exclaimed while blushing

"Ah~(your name) is blushing how cute~" Gumo sang

"S-Shut up!" you shouted still blushing

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N yay it's finish actually this is suppose for Mikuo but due to some circumstances I used Gumo instead. Oh and thanks Twisted Paradox for telling me the mistake in the last chapter(it was suppose to be a LenxMiku I just change some stuff so yeah) I really appreciate it, and I had a habit for not putting comas in stories or composition so thanks again.**

**[1] we used favourite instead of favorite like colours instead of colors**

**[2] is that how you spell it?**

**So~ who do you want me to do next? Anyone? Oh and I almost forgot please review, I really appreciate it and tell my mistakes if I had it.**

**-Akino**

**P.S Did anyone of you know the anime call K? I'm looking forward for It _ **


	4. Mikuo Hatsune

Share:** A/N I'm baaaacccckkkk! For the new chapter, hope you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid, nor you maybe Russia does? (Russia: Become one with Mother Russia da?)**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Reader x Vocaloids boys**

**Warning: -**

**Summary: Short stories that involves the reader and the vocaloids boys.**

Vocaloid= somebody's P.O.V/ author's P.O.V

"Vocaloid"= Talking

"_Vocaloid"=_Thoughts

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Forth: Mikuo Hatsune

Title: Stalker

Summary: You my friend, is a stalker of the oh so perfect Mikuo Hatsune at your school.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

You looked around of your school, to spot a certain teal-haired male but poor for you that you haven't spot a single teal-hair anywhere well minus Miku your classmate who also have teal-hair. Unknown to where he is, you searched for this certain male that you have like for about an hour or so.

"Where is he" you mumble

You my dear reader, was searching for this male everywhere including going to the library, canteen/cafeteria, classroom, the teachers office, the council/prefect room and even the boys toilet. Deciding to give up, you walked back to your classroom while walking you saw a bundle of teal hair outside the school that figure is leaning back against a Sakura tree it's hand holding a sketch pad.

"I found him!" you exclaim

You quickly go there and hid under a bush that is next to the Sakura tree, peeking over at him and blushing… yes my dear reader, you (Name) (Lastname) is the number 1 stalker of Mikuo Hatsune the most perfect, hottest boy in (your school name). And yes you did this everyday and I mean everyday you heard me.

"_It's a good thing that I didn't give up" _you thought still staring at him and then a thought/idea hit you.

"_That's right I should take pictures of him, it's a good chance since so close to him"_ you took out (your phone) and *CLICK* you mentally cursed yourself for not silencing your phone.

The sound of the phone, caused the teal-haired boy to be alarmed scanning his surrounding then his teal eyes laid at the bush that you're hiding.

"Come out whoever you are, I know your there" he said

You sighed knowing that your life as a stalker will end today, and also Mikuo will creeped out after knowing you're his stalker. So doing as he said you came out of the bush and walk to him, standing in front of him with your head looking down. He quickly close his pad and looked at you, you who is blushing out of embarrassment thinking he will make fun of you… until he smile .

"E-Eh?" was all you manage to say out. He looked at you and smiled sweetly with a blush forming at his face.

"H-Hey (your name)… I've know that you have been following me for the past year…so…" He bit his lips while looking away, you who is already at the edge of crying.

Then suddenly he gave you his sketch pad, blinking yet curios you open the sketch pad and saw pictures of you being drawn by Mikuo.

"M-M-Mikuo…I-I-I…W-What?" you stutter

"I-I-I LIKE YOU (NAME) (LASTNAME)" He yell causing you to blush.

And then, something unexpected happen, Mikuo suddenly hug you and place his lips on yours causing you to almost fainted once he finally pull back, he said to you

"(NAME) (LASTNAME) I WANT YOU TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND" He shouted leaving you dumbstruck with your mouth hanging open, and he kissed you again.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEP* "EHHH!AHHH!OUCH!" you wake up finding you fall over your bed and kissing a pillow. Sighing you climb up your bed.

…Unknown by you a sketch pad is at your desk that is next to your bed.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N it's finish yay! Anyway how's it is? I haven't write for so long and it's fun to write but *sigh* I got writers block can't think of any good stories.**

**Anyways if you got any ideas I would like to heard of it, so who do you want me to do next?(to be truth I've been very addict to the anime K or K project especially Fushimi Saruhiko and also reader inserts but it's hard to find them in here)And~ don't forget to review, review always make me happy!**

** -Akino**


	5. Author Notes 1

**A/N: Hey guys~ it's Akino… anyways if your thinking that this is a new chapter well too bad it's not. This is just an important author note, and if you come here just to read my story well sorry but don't go yet! I still have things to say.**

**Ok, so I know that everyone is looking forward for the next chapter right? Well no, I'm still in writers block and I can't think up a good plot! school and tuition class has take away my precious time so I can't think up a good plot! ANYWAYS, if you think that I'll discontinue this story. Well your wrong I'm not going to discontinue it, so you could relax and smile happily because I'm not discontinuing my story. Ok?**

**So I already think of who I should do next, but it's for me to know and you to find out. Because if I tell you now it will make the story not so interesting right? So now I just can't think up a good plot…=_= maybe you guys can give me a few ideas for me to think?... I know I'm hopeless, asking my readers to give me ideas but PLEASE! **

**SOOOOOOOOO, I'm just here to put up my author note and to tell that I'm still in this site and I think I haven't update my story for 7 months I guess? And you don't need to worry because I'll update my story as soon I think up a good idea/plot.**

**SO BYE-BYE FOR NOW! I LOVE YOU ALL MY DEAR READERS AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW EVEN IS THIS IS JUST A AUTHOR NOTES! BYE-BYE SEE YOU GUYS AGAIN!**

**-Akino**


End file.
